


Everything About Him

by TheLiteraryMisfit



Category: Smosh
Genre: College, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Smosh Games - Freeform, Smosh Pit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteraryMisfit/pseuds/TheLiteraryMisfit
Summary: Your best friend, Courtney Miller, gets you a job at Smosh. After nailing the interview, you stumble upon a familiar face from college. In a sequence of flashbacks, let's relive your years spent at the university to see how you got here...
Relationships: Damien Haas/Original Female Character(s), Damien Haas/Shayne Topp/Reader, Damien Haas/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing fan fiction, so hopefully I do it justice guys. If you hate it please let me down gently 🥴. I'll update as much as possible since college is a thing for me right now. I encourage feedback on my writing as well. Thank you tons and please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginnings of my fan fiction, where YOU are the main character!  
> How fun! 😗 It looks like you made it past the summary. 
> 
> Please begin reading here at Chapter 1...unless you're a badass who doesn't conform to societal norms, then you can jump around all you want 😝. Enjoy

Your POV:

I place my hand gently on the door. It was left ajar from the previous interviewee, who walked out with a seemingly terrified look on her face. _Oh god._ I pause, gripping the door handle with my shaky palm. _Maybe it’s not too late to back out, maybe I can fake an injury or something, maybe I can pull the cramp card_ … _jesus, I don’t think I’m ready for this yet._ I suck in a long breath, shaking my head in frustration… _fuck it._ I push the door open with a beaming stride, walking beside color-splashed graphics printed on every wall. I rounded the corner of a vinyl black curtain - on the other side was one long table shaped like a macaroni, planted right in the center of the room. An “X” was stationed a few feet across the table. I stood on it, hands clasped behind my back, shaking and sweating. This was the last job left in L.A…at least the last job that was close enough to my apartment. I wasn’t desperate, but this opportunity was going to pay all the bills and then some. Maybe my roommate and I will finally be able to get a dog…

Ian: “Hey there, I’m Ian, and you must be…” The only guy here, who I assume to be in charge, shuffles through a pile of papers on the table. He lands on one and shoots me a smile. “…y/n right? We’re currently looking for new members on our design team, so I’m assuming that’s what you’re here for yeah? Did you bring a flash drive of your work?”

Y/N: “Uhm…” I shuffle through my purse to find the flash drive attached to my keys. I unhook the clasp and hand it to him. “Yes! Here ya go…I’ve uh, done a lot of work for local businesses in my hometown…mostly logos and some typography elements in menus and what not…and uh, I have some personal art pieces in there too…”

Sticking the flash drive into his laptop, he clicks a few times, scrolling through my work. _He seems impressed…I think?_ Suddenly, his eyes light up as he clicks on one final document…

Ian: “Oh! You’re the one who made the drip logo! I recognize this sample anywhere. I’ve gotta say, I dig the whole abstract feel…it’s like abstract graffiti art or something, I can really see us selling these. No joke.”

I smile wide. _He remembers my work from the logo contest that Smosh did ten thousand years ago._ I’m relieved that I might actually have a chance now…

Y/N: “I uh…wow I’m shocked.” I chuckle slightly. “You actually remember my work…thank you. That seriously means a lot. I think Smosh is such a sick channel and…I would absolutely love to work for you guys.”

Ian: “Well, I think you’d be great on the team. The creative mind is no brainer…” He gestures to the laptop screen. “…and I think you’ve got a real can-do attitude. I can see you getting along real well with everyone here…I usually don’t hire on the spot, but I’m already familiar with a lot of your work _and_ one of our members here has been talking pretty highly of you this past month. Out of all the candidates we’ve interviewed so far I think i’m pretty set on this answer, so with that said…welcome to the team!”

He clasps his hands together then holds one out with a huge grin plastered on his face. I shake it, smiling like an idiot and thanking him a million times. _Courtney must have slipped my name past him a few times last month…she never told me._

Ian: “…before you head out though, I’m gonna give you a few papers to fill out regarding scheduling and the payment process…just get that back to me by next week. In-person is the preference, but I’m cool if you just mail it too. Either way.”

Y/N: “Of course, that’s no problem at all, I’ll be able to hand it to you by tomorrow!”

 _I fucking did it._ I walked out of the room, fist pumping the air and screaming in my head…who would’ve thought that _me_ , a struggling just-out-of-college freelance artist, would land a job at Smosh? _Smosh._ I left with that beaming confidence I entered with earlier, a glimmer in my eye, a pep in my step…then _BAM._

_Shitshitshit. Swung the door with a little too much pep._

Y/N: “I am _so_ sorry…are you ok?” My eyes met with a body on the ground, scruffy brown hair - a blue streak along the thick front strands, baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. He held his palm over his forehead, wincing in pain. I squat down to his level, “Here let me help you…”

Papers were strewn on the floor… _oh lord I hope those weren’t in order._ I start picking up loose papers, frantically grabbing each one and searching for page numbers in hopes to reorganize. As he starts to blink and shift onto his knees, I look up…

Damien: “Uh…no no, it’s alright…”

_I recognize that voice anywhere._

Y/N: “…Damien?”


	2. And They Were Roommates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya like jazz? ...that had nothing to do with this chapter. Carry on.

There was this guy back in college, Damien Haas…funny, intelligent, easy on the eyes ( _hazel if you were wondering_ ) and a real goofy smile that when it flashed your way, made you giggle and swoon all at once. I don’t think there was ever a day where he wasn’t wearing a graphic tee…and jeans that made you look twice while he walked in front of you. He could crack you up to the point of crying and you wouldn’t be able to name anyone else funnier in that moment. I liked a lot of things about him. I can’t confidently say _everything,_ but it sure was a lot. My favorite thing about him? Well, he was unapologetically himself 24/7 - something that I always wished I possessed naturally. The truth is, I never had a type…

…but Damien Haas was _definitely_ my type.

It was my junior year at the university and I was still an undecided major. “Exploratory” is what they called it, possibly to soften the blow…I felt like they were telling me, _You came into college not knowing your future plans and you still don’t know? Sad…_ I didn’t mind being indecisive though, and my parents didn’t either. All my mom really wanted for me was to be financially stable. The only problem was I didn’t know how to make a substantial living out of art. I was a pretty good student, not the brightest of the bunch, but I did what I had to do to get the grades. Of course with all those hours put into work and studies, I had to make it a little fun. I would doodle in all of my notebooks, planners, homework assignments, you name it. Any piece of paper with somewhat of a canvas, I was drawing on it.

English on the other hand…that was the one surefire subject that didn’t make me want to curl up and die. It was one of the only things that I excelled at _and_ enjoyed at the same time. In fact, I enjoyed writing more than I did talking…sad but true. It was more so because I could never accurately express my feelings on the fly. I sounded better on paper. I had the absolute worst anxiety getting up in front of the class, but it was even more terrifying being called on and having to speak without a script. If I wasn’t writing though, I was drawing…and between those two, an art career didn’t necessarily scream _I’m financially stable._ I was in a dilemma for sure…but of course, at the time I didn’t bother to think it through. I let the pressure of becoming something my parents would be proud of get the best of me. Journalism won…for the time being.

It’s easier said than done I suppose, figuring out what you want in life. I sometimes wonder about how the others do it…knowing exactly who they are and who they want to be five, maybe ten years from now. Not only that, but are they happy now and will they be happy later? Then there’s me - still trying to decide on what diabetic inducing cereal I want to eat this morning.

Courtney: “I think Lucky Charms are a fan favorite, don’t you think?”

I laugh and ask her to pass me the milk.

Y/N: “And by fans, you mean us? …maybe it’s time I finally learn how to crack an egg. We’re gonna be injecting insulin for the rest of our lives if we keep this up.”

I pour the milk into my bowl. Milk first, then cereal, never the other way around. Courtney does the same.

Courtney: “I’m just saying, live while were young ya know? I’m here for a good time, not a long time.” She takes a hefty bite, talking with her mouth full of marshmallow and milk. “Besides, it’s our first day of junior year ok? We should start it out with a BANG.”

I shake my head and chuckle. Eating an equally hefty spoonful of cereal while I scroll through my phone. _7:00am,_ _No notifications…lovely._ I look up at her with a scolding glare.

Y/N: “Mhm, but this isn’t high school remember? We dodged the freshman fifteen two years ago, but that doesn’t mean we have no chance getting it now…not with the way our damn pantry is stocked…”

Courtney leans against the countertop, munching away at the last of her marshmallows and leaving soggy cereal bits floating in milk. She rolls her eyes and groans. I hold my bowl up to my lips, drinking the last bit of milk and placing it gently in the sink.

Y/N: “I’ll be out in ten minutes.” I walk over to the bathroom, yelling a _“love ya Court”_ as I shut the door.

After graduating high school, all of my friends dispersed wildly throughout the states, while I was stuck here in L.A. wanting to stay close to home…more or less. I wasn’t mentally prepared to move away any further. _That’s just how my introverted and anti-social ass works_. I’m actually from Oahu, which isn’t too far off from L.A. so it works for me. Anywhere with a beach, I can handle. Unfortunately, the beach was never in my itinerary when school came around…and it’s not like anyone knew me well enough to hang. My freshman year of college was rough in the buddy department…

I’d eat alone, I’d study alone, and I’d come back to the freshmen dorms… _alone_. I’d take all of my foundation courses, choosing an array of electives and praying that one of them will spark something in me…maybe giving me a reason to choose art after all. Then two weeks into the semester I get a new roommate - a transfer from Malibu, the one and only, Courtney Miller. We clicked immediately. I’d call her my best friend - quite literally the only friend I made in college to this day. A blunt-cut blonde with green eyes, an undeniable sense of humor, and will laugh at your jokes even if they suck majorly. _The_ coolest girl you’ll ever meet. She was an exploratory major as well, but I would tell her constantly that she should just make people laugh for a living _…_ and well, we all know how that turned out. Now I joke with her just as much, telling her I was the reason she rose to fame. Of course, that’s far from true. She made it to where she is today all on her own.

Courtney: “Hey are you ready? I’ve been waiting for an hour girl…” She calls out from behind the bathroom door, knocking impatiently with the back of her hand. She mumbles, “it’s a Monday and we’re just grabbing coffee…jesus christ.”

I like taking my sweet time when it comes to skincare, and she knows this…my pores will thank me when I’m 40 and having a tragic mid-life crisis.

Y/N: “Court. We’ve established this a year ago.”

Still waking up, I bring my hands down under the running water and toss it up into my face. Eyes still shut, I blindly grab the towel hanging on the wall to my left, pausing before wiping my face to yell through the thin walls.

Y/N: “And I don’t think Starbucks will get offended if we get there by 8:15 ok?”

Courtney: “Oh ho ho, I find that very hard to believe considering Starbucks knows our orders by heart. AND we’ve been getting there at 8 for two years. On the dot. every. single. morning. Plus you’re gonna be late for english. They probably th-”

I swing the door open before she could finish. She jumps slightly. I stare at her for a brief moment, irritated but amused.

Y/N: “You’re ridiculous you know that? …and _you’re_ the one who was always waking up to get coffee at 8. I would drag my ass there with you and drag it right back to bed.”

Courtney: “Everyone loves my ridiculousness. Especially you. Now grab your stuff. ”

She smirks, holding her books in hand and shifting so I could pass the threshold. I grab my backpack while she waits for me at the door and we head off to the campus center.

At this time, I took an English foundations course with Professor Graham…a blessing of an English teacher yet again. I had previous credits from the IB courses I took in high school so I didn’t really need this class other than the fact that it’s required to graduate. IB classes are supposed to prepare you for college courses like this…but I was a nervous wreck nonetheless. Thankfully, Mondays were chill, besides being forced to wake up at 7… _by Courtney._ In previous years, I had three 2 hour classes almost every day which really hit me like a monster truck. The only upside as a freshman and sophomore was never having to wake up until 10am. And Courtney? Well, she was already used to the early bird hours. Now I’m fucked on Mondays.

Courtney: “Can you believe they still give us summer reading in college? Absolutely insane dude…”

She shakes her head in disapproval, then lazily throws it back while the sun engulfs her entire face. She whines and throws her one free arm down in dismay.

Courtney: “I’m so sick of it y/n/n. It’s not even the first week and I’m sick of it.”

I chuckle as I walk behind her. Slightly off to her side, I peer over with furrowed brows, shielding my eyes with my hand. _Damn, it’s bright out today._

Y/N: “Does To Kill a Mockingbird really get you this worked up Court?” She shoots her head up and glares at me, ready to laugh. I shake my head trying not to smile. “Don’t give Harper Lee that much power.”

We both stare at each other, trying not to laugh - two seconds later, failing miserably. I walked four steps behind Court the rest of the journey to Starbucks - sweating like a pig in the L.A. heat and shaking nervously in my combat boots, a very attractive combo. It was a Monday in late August, sun beating down on everyone and everything. Assuming it would cool down from July’s dry heat wave, I wore a thick pullover hoodie. _Damn you global warming._ On it was an acid washed graphic close-up of a guy who I still don’t know the name of to this day. The hoodie was also way too large on me to even look remotely trendy. I was drowning in it - a shapeless grayscale Christmas tree in the fall.

The university is large, so depending on how lucky you are with your class selection, students have to hustle across what feels like miles of concrete walkways. Dorms are even farther from the campus center…the heat was just a lovely plus. We trudge up the steps and reach the doors to our 8am safe haven. Pausing once we got inside, Courtney shoots me a wide-eyed look that didn’t require the followup comment.

Courtney: “Fuck.”

The line almost went out the door, so much so that students were packed leaning against the glass.

Y/N: “Fuck indeed…cheers to being late for class.”

Courtney: “Woah woah woah, you’re never late for class. What’s with the sudden urge to wait for an overpriced coffee?”

She gestures to the line and looks back at me with a look of defeat.

Y/N: “First of all, you bring _me_ here every morning. And if you couldn’t tell already, I feel even more dead than I look. Besides, I know a year ago I was so anal about this but being late 10 minutes isn’t so bad. I’ve seen students who don’t even show up until the second week. We’re practically saints.”

Courtney purses her lips, eyeing the floor and tilting her head as if to scold, _don’t say I didn’t tell you._

Courtney: “Don’t say I didn’t tell you.”

_Knew it._

Y/N: “Alright smartass…now get in line before we end up missing the entire class period”

She rolls her eyes and steps in line while I follow suit. Students crowded the coffee shop like the wait line at a Post Malone meet and greet - chest to backpack all throughout. It was more like orderly chaos…one packed line that ran like a maze around shelves of Starbucks merchandise, and coffee grounds haphazardly thrown into barrels stuffed with tan paper tinsel. It’s truly amazing what a fifteen minute time difference can do in the mornings. Courtney wasn’t kidding when she said we get here at 8 a.m. on the dot every morning. As soon as the clock strikes 8:05, students just start rolling in nonstop. And as a first time 8:15 customer, I can tell you right now that nonstop means _nonstop._ I turn around to glance at the entrance, thanking God that Court and I got in line when we did.

Courtney: “You see that guy over there?”

She nudges me gently, turning to mumble, a casual glance at my feet before looking back up at me. I shift my gaze back to her, not hearing fully what she just said. Squinting my eyes and clearly confused, Courtney leans in sideways to whisper.

Courtney: “That guy next in line…he’s been looking over here for the past 5 minutes”

I glance over at him quickly then let my eyes wander to the pastry case. It’s fully stocked. _Obviously not 8:30 yet._ I look back at him again. He was _clearly_ staring. At me or Court? I couldn’t tell. We stood right next to each other…but the giddy schoolgirl in me imagined he was looking my way. We lock eyes for just a second before I quickly avert my gaze. My face started to grow hot, and suddenly I was less nervous about English. I turn to Courtney.

Y/N: “Why is he staring? I mean, have you seen all these other girls in line? We look like we work at Journeys… _kidz_.”

Courtney: “Because you’re cute, that’s why. What’d we say about the self deprecation huh? Don’t hate-…”

Y/N: “Appreciate. Yeah yeah.” I roll my eyes. She’s right. “How do you know he’s not looking at you huh?”

Courtney: “Well, I can’t deny I’m looking cute as hell today too…” She jokingly flips her hair and poses. “… _But_ , I know it’s not me. I squatted down to tie my shoe for 10 seconds to confirm it. He’s looking at _you,_ dude.”

I watch him pay at the register. Courtney is witnesses the whole interaction.…he wanders off to the side, glancing back briefly to seek my eyes. I shoot him a gentle smile…maybe a little less cute and a little more awkward. His head jerks softly as he chuckles, sending me a smirk back and walking over to the pick-up counter…I turn red.

Courtney: “See? He totally wants to fuuuuu-“

I glare at her, mumbling through gritted teeth and whacking her tricep with the back of my hand.

Y/N: “He was just being nice…and so was I. No more no less”

Courtney: “He’s cute, you’re cute. It’s as simple as that, bitch.”

She smiles giddily, throwing her hands up in defense. I see the barista bringing a drink to the counter.

Barista: “Damien? I have a…” She barista looks at the cup trying to read the messy sharpie markings. “…grande caramel macchiato with soy?”

Placing the cup down on the counter, she glances around the room smiling and hoping that someone heard her call the order. After a moment, she turns back and starts to make another drink.

Courtney: “Looks like someone has your same order…” I chuckle, searching the crowd of students for whoever’s order it was.…then I see _him_ walk up. Court smiles at me, nudging me softly. “Damien, huh?”

Y/N: “Yes. He’s cute, I get it…and a lot of people have that order, alright?”

I sigh and watch him through the glass as he walks out the door and down the steps outside. It was moments like that where I felt a little more…pretty. I’d say they come rarely, but that would be a lie. It’s more like nonexistent. I mean, c’mon…if you weren’t there to experience it, just listening to me describe it sounds like some corny meet-cute out of a movie. Then again, I’d also be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it…Court and I finally get to the register, ordering our drinks and waiting impatiently so as to not be late for class. Needless to say, we grabbed our coffee and _ran_. Courtney was clutching crumpled pastry bags between two fingers in the same hand as her coffee, a pile of books in the other. Speeding down the walkway, she plugged the opening of her cup with a coffee stopper before her white crop top turned brown in a matter of seconds. I scolded her, losing my breath.

Y/N: “I told you to put them in your backpack before we left the dorms. Then maybe you wouldn’t be s-…” I let out a scrambled breath. “struggling to hold all your shit.” I was _definitely_ out of shape _._ My mind filled with flashbacks of the 8th grade mile run.

Courtney: “Me? Struggling? Nonsense.”

After three flights of stairs and a long empty hallway, we arrived at Room 306. The Kuykendall building was the tallest on campus…and if it weren’t for us rushing, we’d have waited for the elevators. Our choppy breaths boomed through the halls, both Court and I hunched over holding our sides…we were late for sure. I looked at her, holding three fingers up with my free hand and slowly bringing each finger to my palm, counting down. I didn’t want to barge in and make a scene. I got to one and she motioned for me to open the door. I grabbed the handle, trying to be as discreet as possible… _creeeeaaaak._ Shit.


	3. Morning Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out if you get a scolding from your professor for being late 🤪...smh, you and Courtney's shenanigans...

We paused, still clutching the handle and our drinks. Every student looked up to meet our eyes. Mine were wide open, brows furrowed - embarrassed and sweaty and still out of breath. I looked over to the woman at the desk, obviously the professor. She puts on her glasses and grabs a sheet of paper. Looking up and down, searching for names.

Janet: “You must be Courtney and…y/n?”

She smiled genuinely, seeming unbothered. _Well thank god…I like her already._ Courtney walked slightly in front of me and held up her coffee like she’s ready to toast.

Courtney: “Yes ma’am. The morning crack is always a must.”

I mentally facepalmed, closing my eyes and shaking my head. _Really, Court?_

Janet: “I get it…” She chuckles, grabs her coffee and holds it up just like Courtney did, motioning her cup to the desks. _I just score the best English teachers, don’t I?_ “You ladies can take a seat wherever one is available.”

I scan the seats searching for an open spot when my eyes meet with a familiar face. _Oh lord…kill me now_. I look at the empty desks. Two seats available, one in the second row and one right behind it…next to Damien. Courtney immediately walks over to the second row desk, looking back at me and wiggling her brows. _I’m never going to Starbucks with you ever again._ I follow behind her…looking up at the professor and mouthing a _sorry_ before dropping my bag and setting my books on the desk. I sip my coffee, scooting Harper Lee to the side to make room for my macchiato…awkwardly shifting in my seat and side-eyeing Damien for a quick second.

Janet: “Alright guys. It’s syllabus day so no need to hold your breath. We’ll probably be able to head out early this morning, 30 minutes tops since there’s not much on the agenda. And if you haven’t already figured it out, I give a 15 minute grace period.” She gestures to Courtney and smirks. “That means you can go get your morning crack if you get here by 8:45, without penalty.”

Court looks back at me and holds out her fist. I give her a pound and chuckle.

Janet: “I’m Professor Graham. You can call me _that_ , Professor G, Professor J, or you can just call me Janet. I’m cool with any of it…No group assignments in this class, only discussion circles…just a way for you folks to get acquainted with your peers yes? And if you have any questions while we go over the syllabus feel free to raise your hand…or don’t, you can just call it out as long as someone isn’t already talking…”

She clasps her hands together, grabs another sheet from her desk and starts reading through the syllabus. Nobody really asked any questions…students left briefly to use the restroom or began resting their head on their fist trying not to pass out. Courtney’s head starts to fall slowly, then shoots back up every 5 minutes. I tap her with the back of my hand. She looks back with droopy eyes, showing me tongue, then turning back to the board and shifting upright in her seat.

Damien: “I guess the crack wasn’t in her favor this morning.”

I purse my lips to hold in a laugh, cocking my head to the left. I’m met with Damien’s hazel eyes…they’ve got a certain shimmer when he laughs. He chuckles quietly trying not to make noise - like short breaths coming out of his nose.

Y/N: “She’s not usually like this…I don’t think the caffeine was strong enough today.”

He nods in agreement.

Damien: “I see…is yours strong enough today?”

He gives me a cheeky smile. I lean in closer to him, motioning to the door and raising my brows.

Y/N: “After that little class introduction? Not nearly enough.”

He lets out another breathy laugh and I laugh along with him, blushing at the idea that I could ever make a guy smile like he did. I took another good look at his features…messy brown hair that swept effortlessly over his forehead, he runs his fingers through it quickly moving a thick strand out of his eyes…I stare intently at his lips accompanied by a chiseled jawline, and a 5 o’clock shadow that just screams “I’m a _man”…_

_…and I dig it._

I lose all sight of reality and my mind drifts elsewhere, gazing longingly in his direction, not really making eye contact…more of a spaced-out stare. He stares back for a moment, wondering if I’m still all there.

Damien: “You alright?”

I snap back to reality, embarrassed for the umpteenth time today. If I wasn’t so quick to avert my gaze, I could’ve sworn he blushed. Hell, I felt my face heat up too. He smiles and makes another “morning crack” joke. I giggle softly.

Y/N: “I told you it wasn’t enough caffeine.”

We were interrupted by Janet concluding the syllabus, allowing us to leave with 15 minutes to spare. Courtney, who went immediately back to her sleepy state, shot up at the cue for _you guys can leave now._ She grabbed her bag, finally stuffing all her shit into it so she was left to carry her coffee and only her coffee. She stands, turning to me with a heavy sigh. I notice she crumpled her pastry bag and left it on her seat…

Y/N: “Uh uh, pick that up C. You know that’s a $300 fine…”

Courtney: “I was going to…*mumbles* jeez.”

She reaches down for the paper ball.

Y/N: “Pick up or pay up.”

Grabbing the ball, she moped over to the trash bin, turning back and glaring at me.

Courtney: “You know that’s only for like…the streets and sidewalks and shit…”

She does a 360 and shoots it in the bin effortlessly. I turn to Damien and sigh, pointing my thumb in Court’s direction.

Y/N: “This is what I have to deal with 24/7…”

Damien: “24/7?”

Y/N: “Courtney’s my roommate, we’ve been dorming together for two years now. She’s like a sister to me…but I feel more like her mom sometimes.”

He laughs, a forgetful expression quickly rushing over his face a moment later. He holds his head between his thumb and middle finger, scrunching his brows and closing his eyes in embarrassment.

Damien: “I am…so sorry. I haven’t introduced myself this entire time…”

I’ve already started packing my things and grabbing my bag off the floor. Courtney is just standing at the door watching it all unfold, a smirk on her face…students are shuffling out of the room along with the professor, leaving Damien and I alone. He takes a few glances at me while he starts to pack too. I look at him, getting out of my seat…

Y/N: “y/n…nice to meet you Damien”

He jerks his head back with a smug look on his face.

Damien: “y/n huh? It’s very nice to meet you…and I’d uh, tell you my name, but it seems like you already know it.”

Mouth slightly agape, I make a mental facepalm. _Quick…fix this._

Y/N: “I uh…your coffee…it was facing right at me and your name was there so I just…I should’ve asked…this is weird.”

I shoot him an awkward smile, holding out my hand to shake. He takes my hand in his, returning the gesture.

Damien: “S’alright, I like weird.”

He smiles softly, looking right at me. My heart was pounding so loud I feared the whole world would hear it. I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks. _Save me Court, I don’t know how to flirt._

Courtney: “Come on y/n, let’s go. We have 10 minutes before the To-Go line goes crazy. I don’t want de ja vu ok?”

I start to maneuver through the desks, glancing at Damien for a moment then back at Courtney. She has a knowing smirk on her face. I pass her, stepping outside the door and waiting. Before Damien could cross the threshold, she starts to smile wide.

Courtney: “Damien, right?”

Damien: “Yes ma’am. And you must be the morning crack lady. y/n’s told me all about you.”

He chuckles and holds out his hand to her. She shakes it peering over at me, clearly impressed.

Courtney: “Ooo, he’s got jokes huh? I like him already.”

I smirk, shaking my head.

Courtney: “Well, if you’re free right now, y/n and I were gonna grab lunch, you wanna come?

Damien: “Uhhh…”

He looks over to me, as if searching for my approval. I smile.

Y/N: “We’d love for you to join…you’d be a great addition to our little comedy cult.”

I grin widely and he laughs in response. Courtney gets a head start already speed-walking down the hall. She holds up her wrist watch tapping the face with her nail, nonverbally telling us both to hurry the hell up.

Courtney: “Hurry the hell up ladies! I need sustenance.”

Ok verbally too…Damien and I catch up to her, making small-talk, sharing upcoming classes, majors, the whole spiel.

Damien: “So you two are dorming together huh? You both seem to be really close, which is awesome…I mean, I know a few dorm neighbors in my building that are just _complete_ opposites.”

I look to Court with a smile.

Y/N: “Yeah, we’re basically sisters…I was really lucky my first year. Coming to LA with no friends and no idea how to navigate my way around campus was rough. But meeting her made it ten times better.”

Courtney: “Mhm, y/n is hands down the chillest person ever. Although I will say that since she’s discovered anime these last three months, that’s all I ever hear her watch…besides horror movies…which I just can’t watch…”

She rolls her eyes. Grabbing a tray and shoveling food onto her plate.

Courtney: “But I guess I can’t complain because I just watch Rick and Morty all the time…

Damien chuckles. He scans the choices and picks up a bento.

Damien: “I watch a lot of anime too actually, and my roommate Shayne just _loves_ it…nah but really, he’s a cool guy. You’d both get along with him really well. We should all hang together sometime. We have a switch and a wii…and Shayne always has the pantry stocked with snacks…”

Courtney: “Oh _hell_ yes, we’d love that. y/n is barely doing anything soc-…”

I nudge her with my elbow. She winces, clutching her forearm.

Courtney: “We’ll be there Dames…I can call you Dames, right?”

Damien chuckles softly, following behind Courtney and I behind him. We stop at an empty table to sit and eat.

Damien: “That’s fine by me…”

He looks back at me with a smirk.

Damien: “…as long as y/n comes so we can gush about anime.”

I give a closed-mouth smile avoiding any eye contact as I sit down, an obvious red tint on my cheeks.

Y/N: “I, uh…yeah. I’ll be there.”


	4. Aloe Vera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good shower scenario cliche. Enjoy 😂

People assume introverts are pretty much mute and shy, but that’s not always true. Introverts can be people who just enjoy keeping to themselves. An introvert can love spending time with others, but also avoids _too much_ social interaction, not because they are afraid of it, but because it’s a preference. I consider myself a huge introvert, but I tell people I’m just a homebody. Don’t get me wrong though, I love meeting new people… _on my own terms_. Being forced into social situations isn’t my cup of tea. That’s why Courtney is my complimenting opposite. She's without a doubt an extrovert, and I need that balance sometimes…to make sure I don’t become a hermit for eternity.

I sit on the bottom bunk, rubbing my eyes and falling back into the bed. My mind wanders into another dimension, lids heavy - the room slowly being consumed by a fuzzy, multi-colored void. We’ve all been here…you’re laying back on your bed, or spacing out in class, maybe even cruising on the drive home…catatonic…expressionless…thinking about anything and everything all at once. Your mind is filled with more thoughts than your tongue can muster - hopes, dreams, fears, the black bean burrito you ate last night that gave you a less-than-enjoyable time in the bathroom, you seeing your ex post his new girl on Instagram, the workload you have stacked on your desk for the weekend, 1,257 unread emails in your inbox…you get the gist.

Courtney: “…you’re doing it again.”

Y/N: “Doing what?”

Courtney: “Overthinking.”

I open one eye, peering at her plopping on the edge of the desk across from me. She sighs, encouraging me to sit up and talk to her. I shift upright reluctantly.

Courtney: “I only needed one year of living with you to really figure out your habits…two years now and it’s just _too_ easy.”

She crosses her arms, giving me a worried yet reassuring smile.

Y/N: “Come on, don’t give me that…I’m just anxious that’s all. You know how I am meeting new people…and on top of that, a guy that is maybe out of my league or maybe not so out of my league will be there.”

Courtney: “Ok, definitely disagree with that ‘out of your league’ part…but guess who’s also gonna be there?”

She gets up off the edge of the desk, raising her brows and motioning both of her hands down her figure. I smile.

Y/N: “Alright alright. Just help me figure out what to wear…”

She smiles wide, walking over to me and kneeling down. She aimlessly sways her arms under the bunk to find the storage container filled with clothes I haven’t worn yet…

Courtney: “Ok so…blue…?”

She drags out the “blue” as if contemplating whether or not to pick the item she was holding…it was a t-shirt I looked forward to wearing, actually…very casual, a little ripped on the shoulders…”Pink Floyd” in a faded acid washed logo on the front. I only liked it because it went perfect with my favorite pair of jeans - closed rips on the knees in all black. _If you couldn’t already tell by now, I like rips._ It was edgy…totally unlike me, but it gave me the confidence I thought I lacked without it. I always tell Courtney that I don’t “act like my clothes”, if that makes any sense - people might look at what I wear and assume I act a certain way, but that’s what I love about wearing whatever the hell I want. For example…this outfit screams: _she’s a little punk, little grunge, not punk enough to work at Hot Topic…but she definitely listened to Sleeping With Sirens in high school._

Y/N: “I like that one. I can do a French tuck into those jeans…you know the ones.”

Courtney: “…I’ve taught you well.”

I smile and change my outfit in the bathroom. _Vans or boots again…decisions, decisions._ I wobble and hop, trying to get my left leg to fit into my jeans.

Y/N: “Hey, Court?!” I yell through the door, all ten fingers gripping the scrunched-up denim.

Courtney: “Yeah?!”

Y/N: “What’d you decide on? I really liked what you wore today but it’s probably sweaty from running…”

She responds matter of factly.

Courtney: “I sprayed it with Febreze.”

_A woman after my heart._

We finish up and start to head out. Damien gave us his dorm number and building - it wasn’t too far actually, just a little ways down the sidewalk right across from Court and I’s building. I let her lead the way, trailing not too far behind. We arrived at around 7pm. I stood a few inches behind Courtney, wanting her to be the one to knock. _*Knock knock knock*_

Courtney: “Hey Dames, it’s u-”

The door swung open immediately…a blonde, well-built, blue-eyed snack of a man stood at the doorway. _Well damn._

Courtney: “You must be Shayne! I’m Courtney…and this is y/n. We’re Damien’s buds!”

I peeked out sideways from behind Court with a smile. Shayne smiles sweetly… _AND a Colgate smile? Jesus._

Shayne: “Hey, what’s up! The guy is still in the shower…I think he expected you to be here more around 7:30, but it’s totally cool. You can come on in and hang on the couch.”

He gestures to the inside, giving each of us a hug as we enter. _Shayne seems genuinely nice…_ We walk past him, taking in the living area and sitting down.

Shayne: “You guys hungry?”

Courtney: “Yeah, I’m starving actually. All I ate today was scones and salad. Y/N barely ate anything too.”

Y/N: “We just met Damien today, but he insisted we come to hang with you guys…I guess we passed the vibe check.”

I chuckle, rubbing my arm and tapping my jittery foot on the carpet. I can feel the burn on my skin - an abundance of hives spreading like wildfire on my chest and neck. I quickly relocate my hand just above my décolletage, pressing a sweaty palm against the flaring skin. Courtney knows this is what happens when I’m nervous. She eyes me for a moment, hoping that her energy will somehow relieve my nerves. _Calm down, these guys are cool…just breathe and be yourself._ Shayne comes back from the kitchen with two glasses of water, setting them down on the circular coffee table in front of Courtney and I.

Shayne: “Yeah Damien actually mentioned you guys earlier, especially you y/n.”

He looks up at me brows raised, a cheeky smile plastered on his face. His expression changes quickly once he notices the rash on my neck, poorly shielded by my fingertips.

Shayne: “Oh woah, hey, is everything alright with you?”

Shayne leans down in front of me on one knee, resting an arm on the other. I remove my hand from my neck, fully exposing the large patch of hives that’s taken over the entire left side. _I hate having to explain my nervous episodes with strangers. Vulnerability at first impression is a no no for me…_ Looking down at my hand and quickly back up at Shayne, I smile and fib. 

Y/N: “It might’ve been my lunch today. I’m not allergic to anything as far as I’ve known my whole life, but maybe I just discovered a new allergy today…”

I chuckle, smiling awkwardly and glancing at Court for a moment. She glances back at me, feigning a worried expression, realizing I’ve lied. I look back at Shayne who doesn’t seem convinced by my allergy fib.

Shayne: “You know, we might have something to calm it down a little. I’m not allergic to anything either but I get hives from certain foods pretty frequently. Aloe vera gel usually helps me…it’s in the bathroom down the hall if you feel the need.”

He gestures to the room at the end of the hall. I happily take up his offer. _Anything to get out of this embarrassing situation._

Y/N: “Thanks Shayne” I make a speed-walk for the bathroom door, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

Unfortunately, Shayne had forgotten to mention one little detail. A tiny, _tiny_ detail:

Damien was still showering…unbeknownst to me at the time, as I was occupied with covering my atrocious and unattractive rash. I arrived at the door, oblivious to the steam that poured out from the crack below. _Dumbass. Pay attention._ Grabbing the handle, I open it casually, suddenly realizing the lights were already on and the sound of running water resonated from the shower straight ahead. I mutter “shit”, ready to grab the aloe and dart back out…until I realize there’s no green bottle of gel in sight. I look around frantically, squatting down and opening the cabinets below the sink without making a sound. _Fuck, where is it?_ I stand back up, glancing at the shower for a moment. Damien is still in there; A blue curtain with white paint strokes growing from the bottom edges blocks our view. _He really doesn’t know I’m in here, huh?_ Looking back to the sink, I raise my eyes up to meet my own in the mirror - a crack splitting my face in half… _The mirror is a cabinet too._

Relieved, I grip the bottom of each cabinet door, pulling it with a little more effort than expected. The loud _pop_ of the cabinet doors being pulled from its magnets bounced around the bathroom walls. I pause, hoping Damien couldn’t hear the sound through the running water.

Damien: “Oh hey Shayne? My razor…I left it on the sink, could you hand it to me?”

 _Fuckfuckfuck…ok…ok just don’t say anything. Grab it. Hand it to him. Done._ I sigh softly, holding my breath as I pick up the razor from the sink and walk over to the shower. With one foot facing the door, ready to head out swiftly, I lean forward and reach my arm in through the shower-head side. I say a prayer, hoping to god that I won’t have to say a word…

Damien: “Thanks my guy, you’re the best.” _He took it. Fuck yes. Now RUN._

I rush out of the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind me and taking a deep breath. Leaning my back against the door, I look down at my hands and shake my head in disappointment. _I forgot the damn aloe vera._ Unwilling to go back and grab it, I head over to the couch where Courtney and Shayne have been sitting and talking.

Courtney: “Did you get lost?” She chuckles and pats the seat next to her, Shayne on her right.

Y/N: “Let’s just say I didn’t know the bathroom was occupied, and a certain someone needed his razor that he left on the sink…” I lean to the side so Shayne is in view. I shake my head, glaring at him half-joking. Courtney’s wide grin tells me she’s assumed I saw some _things,_ which unfortunately for her I did not.

Shayne: “I-uh…I forgot.” He chuckles nervously, shooting me an apologetic smile.

Y/N: “No worries, but he thought I was you…so if he asks…y’know.”

He lets out a snort, clearly amused by the fact that Damien was oblivious to my presence.

Y/N: “In his defense, you’ve got some feminine hands…”

Shayne looks down at his hands, examining them with a confused stare. I laugh hysterically and reassure him.

Y/N: “I’m totally kidding. Your hands are perfectly fine.”

Shayne: “Yeah…right, thanks.” He rolls his eyes playfully, shooting that Colgate smile in my direction. I admire it for a moment, then turn to Courtney.

Y/N: “So…pizza?”

Courtney: “Shayne called Papa John’s while you were having bathroom troubles, so it should be coming in a little while. 30 minutes or it’s free.” She shrugs with a goofy grin on her face. I look back over to Shayne, realizing that we’ve ordered food but no drinks.

Y/N: “Maybe Courtney and I can go grab some drinks at 7-Eleven across the street for all of us, if you guys didn’t already get some…?” I stand up from the couch, looking to Court who nods in approval. Shayne sits in thought for a moment, glancing at the fridge and wondering whether he’d bought any earlier.

Shayne: “That would be great actually, and the pizza isn’t gonna arrive till 8.”

Y/N: “Ok cool, Court and I will head out now then. We’ll be back soon…”

I grab my bag and wallet on the couch, Courtney leading the way to the door. Shayne gets up suddenly, telling us to wait a second.

Shayne: “Before you guys go,” He reaches a hand into his back pocket, taking out his phone and opening the contacts. “…just let me know you got there safely, alright? There’s some real crackheads on that street. Damien and I would know.”

I grab his phone, smiling up at him before inputting my number.

Y/N: “Sure thing…” _Little does he know I have a pink bottle of pepper spray and these hands to defend myself._ I give the phone to Court who inputs her number as well. All of a sudden were interrupted by Damien walking into the living room, fidgeting with his hair while he speaks.

Damien: “Hey, Zelda and Freyja snuck into the bathroom, could you take them to the other roo-…” He looks up, clearly startled by the sudden presence of guests.

I was still facing the door, wallet in hand and arm clutching my bag strap ready to leave - I raise my gaze up to the sound of his voice, catching Courtney staring in my opposite direction. She looks a little shocked, but the expression on her lips read coy. I turn around curiously.

…Damien’s standing there behind the couch with no shirt on, water droplets dangling from his chest and dripping onto the floor - his hair is a floppy mess and no less damp than his body…but on the bottom…

…nothing but a towel. _Holy shit._

I turn back around quickly to see Courtney still staring, chuckling to herself. I furrow my brows, whacking her arm and scolding her to turn around.

Courtney: “OW.”

Shayne grabs his phone back and waves to Damien before sitting on the couch casually.

Damien: “I uh…didn’t know you guys got here already…my bad…” I watch Courtney lift up her arm to wave at him, still facing the door. I can tell she’s holding in a laugh.

Shayne: “I was gonna tell you we had guests once you got out. They were just about to leave to grab drinks…” He doesn’t break contact with his phone, the light emanating from the screen reveals the smirk on his lips. “…and put some pants on man.”

Y/N: “Yup, we uh, we are leaving now…see you guys in a bit” I step in front of Courtney, grabbing the door handle myself and walking out as she follows behind. Courtney turns to me with a huge grin.

Courtney: “Dude. He was naked…”

Y/N: “Yeah C…no fucking shit. Imagine how awkward it would’ve been if he saw me come into the bathroom.” I start to walk down the hall to the elevator, rubbing my hands over my face in frustration. Courtney walks beside me nudging my arm.

Courtney: “I know, I know. I just think he’s _really_ attractive, and he definitely has a thing for you…and you could totally see his V in th-…”

Y/N: “Court.”

Courtney: “Ok I’m done…for now.” She smirks, skipping down the hall.

After a long journey across campus and eventually across the street, we make it to 7-Eleven and head to the drink fridges in the back. I text Shayne to let him know we arrived, asking him what Damien’s and his beverage of choice is. We decide on two liter bottles of Sprite and Diet Coke, pay, and head back. The walk back consisted of Courtney determining what games we should play on the switch. I’m barely listening. My mind wanders off, nervous about how awkward it’ll be stepping back into their dorm and having to talk with Damien. _This’ll be interesting…_


	5. Pinky Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Y/N join Shayne and Damien for a night of Mario Party. Pinkies are sworn and controllers are thrown. What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, sorry for the delay ya'll. Life got in the way but I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy :)

Courtney: “Jeez. Finally.” We arrive back at the dorms after a long trek across campus. I’m carrying the two liters of soda while Courtney knocks on the door.

Y/N: “You’re telling me.” I hold up the bottles, giving Court an annoyed glare.

Courtney: “It didn’t seem like you were struggling to me…” She shrugs, unfazed by my irritation. “…sometimes I forget about your noodle arms.” We look at each other, trying to stay serious but failing immediately. I laugh heartily - the sound of liquid splashing around as I hold the sodas to my chest. Suddenly the door opens.

Olivia: “Oh…” A female student, obviously not Shayne nor Damien, is standing in the doorway. She’s taken aback by the sight of the soda liters, confused and frantic. “…Oh my god, I don’t remember ordering PostMates…” She runs inside to grab her phone, leaving the door completely open behind her.

Y/N: “Dude, it's 211B not 221B!” I look at Court with wide eyes, gesturing to the stranger’s dorm room. Before she could respond, the girl comes back. I immediately apologize.

Y/N: “I am so sorry, we just knocked on the wrong dorm…we’re visiting a friend across the hall at 221 - your numbers are practically the same.” I chuckle nervously, and thankfully the girl smiles back. She seems relieved.

Olivia: “Oh thank god! It’s totally cool. I knew I didn’t order anything but…you never know, right?” She gestures to her phone and rolls her eyes playfully. “I’m Olivia by the way, are you guys students here or just visiting?”

Y/N: “We’re students. We actually dorm in the building right across from this one!” I smile, genuinely excited to meet someone new. “I’m Y/N and this is Courtney.” I gesture to Court behind me. Courtney smiles widely and waves at her giddily.

Olivia: “I’m honestly so happy, you have no idea. It’s nice to meet more girls around here…” She leans against the doorway shaking her head in disappointment. “This whole building is just filled with guys so I’m stuck hanging out with myself.”

Courtney: “Seriously? You should come hang with us sometime! We’re really chill, I promise. Just come to our building whenever you want, our dorm number is 300A!”

Y/N: “And if you like Lucky Charms, we’ve got a whole year supply.” I reply jokingly. Court and Olivia laugh.

Olivia: “You guys are so nice…oh, here!” She hands over her phone to us. “Just put your number in and we’ll stay in touch, ok?”

Courtney: “Of course!” She puts in her number first and I follow shortly after. I smile handing it back to Olivia.

Y/N: “It was seriously nice to meet you Olivia. We’ll see you around.” Courtney and I wave to her as we walk down the hall to Shayne and Damien’s dorm room.

Courtney: “Well that was fun.” She chuckles, walking beside me.

Y/N: “Guess I can’t blame you for knocking on the wrong dorm, cause we just made a new friend. She seems really cool.”

Courtney: “She does. I feel her positive aura. Nothing but good vibes, dude.” I laugh, swinging my arms unconsciously, sodas still in hand.

Y/N: “Mhm, we love a good aura.” We arrive at the right dorm. Courtney knocks, the door immediately opening to reveal Shayne in a panic.

Shayne: “Jesus, there you are. Damien thought you got mugged or something, he was ready to bolt a second ago.” Shayne turns behind him to yell a “s’all good” at Damien, who seems to be putting on his socks frantically behind the couch. Damien halts and sighs in relief.

Courtney: “Sorry, we got caught up making friends with the girl down the hall.” Courtney smiles, gesturing to the hall nonchalantly.

Shayne and Damien look confused.

Y/N: "Court decided to knock on the wrong door…in her defense, it was one number off.” Damien comes over to the door to greet us properly.

Damien: “I seriously thought you both got into trouble on the way here, but I’m glad you’re ok.” He looks over at Courtney and I, his eyes lingering on me a little longer than I expected him to. I blush slightly, clutching the liters in my crossed arms.

Shayne: “Well, with that being said, let’s all eat before the pizza gets cold. I’m starving and I wanna kick all your asses in Mario Party.”

Damien: “Hey, watch the language, we have ladies present.” He gestures inside. I walk past Damien with a smirk, yelling over at Shayne who’s already sat down at the end of the couch.

Y/N: “Fight me first and I’ll kick your ass before you can even press a button.” _Why did I just say that…_ Damien chuckles, looking over at me with wide eyes, taken aback by my sudden boldness. Shayne turns around on the couch to meet my eyes, glaring at me playfully.

Shayne: “Is that a challenge, y/n?”

Y/N: “Sure is.” I smirk mischievously, plopping down on the couch next to Shayne. I’ve played Mario Party with Courtney probably a little over 30 times this past summer, scoring significantly more wins than losses. That’s saying a lot as Court is pretty much a pro when it comes to any game.

Damien: “Shayne gets a little crazy for Mario Party, so i’d just be prepared to lose if I were you. I would know, I’ve lost every time.” Damien looks over at me from his casual position at the kitchen counter. He’s leaning over the countertop, arms crossed and a strand of blue hair in his face. _He’s so goddamn attractive…_ I chuckle, looking up at him and quickly looking away to hide my heated cheeks. I focus my attention on the television instead, crossing my arms timidly and watching Shayne maneuver through the settings to start the game.

Y/N: “You know, Damien…” I continue to face the television. _You’re already on a roll with the confidence, just kick it up a notch._ “It’s really unfortunate that I’ll be the first one to top the Topp…” I turn my head, tilting it back flirtatiously and shooting him an innocent smile. “Watch and learn.” I turn my head back to the screen, giving the controller a little flip in my right hand. _Okay….not your best work, but A for effort._

Damien: “I will.” He watches my movements intently as I sit down on the edge of the couch, crouching over with my elbows resting upon my knees. My feet are planted firmly on the ground and pointed directly at the TV. I hold the controller with a hunger for competition. He gazes intently at my every move.

Courtney: “Get ‘em bitch! This is the peak of your training! Don’t let me down!” Courtney yells from beside me. She’s sitting on the floor with her back against the seat of the couch, taking big gulps of Sprite between every cheer. I laugh, sending a wink her way.

Shayne starts one of the mini games, and before you know it we’re zooming past every round. I’m kicking his ass profusely. Courtney is burping, Shayne is sweating, the grip on his controller tightening. I can tell he wants to win badly.

Damien and Courtney cheer me on as we arrive at the final game. At this point, Damien walks over from the counter to stand behind me, the back of the couch serving as a barrier between our bodies. He leans down to grip my shoulders gently, but tight enough for a proper squeeze. I feel the faintest touch of his breath on my neck, sending a chill blast down my spine. Nothing about his demeanor screamed flirtatious, but my body reacted otherwise.

Damien: “Well, would you look at that…” The hair raises on my skin. I shiver at his closeness. “One more round and you get to call yourself the first person ever to beat Shayne at Mario Party.” He tilts his head to the side, grinning widely. I continue to look at the TV, fearing that if I turned my head to look at him we’d be at an undoubtedly awkward closeness. He was close enough already, but facing him head-on was another story. I blush intensely, failing to respond to his comment but smile timidly to acknowledge him. Even in the weak light coming from the kitchen, he could surely see I was red as hell.

I win the final round by a landslide. By the time I was done playing Shayne, Court took my place on the couch while I went to grab a slice of pizza. I pick up a paper plate off the kitchen counter, gingerly opening the pizza box. _Looks like they failed to cut all the way through once again. Thanks Papa John’s._ I set the plate down on the side, struggling to hold the box open with my left arm, simultaneously trying to separate the two slices that were stuck together. I was failing miserably to say the least. As if right on cue, Damien comes over. He steps beside me quietly, holding open the cardboard flap and allowing me to rip the slices with ease. I turn to him and smile.

Y/N: “Thanks…” _Tell a joke. Be funny. Be cool._ “Papa John’s never cuts these little shits properly, do they?” He chuckles. _Out of pity? I don’t know, but it wasn’t that funny._

Damien: “No, they really don’t honestly. I prefer Dominos, but Shayne likes Papa’s…I suppose I was too busy to have a say in it earlier…” He gives an awkward, nervous smile. _He means the shower incident._

Y/N: “Oh! No, it’s totally cool. It’s not a big deal, seriously. I’ve seen worse…” He starts to smirk, finding my rambling amusing. “I don’t mean worse as in what I saw was bad, it definitely wasn’t bad, total opposite of bad trust me.”

Damien: “…” He continues the smirk on his face, looking directly at me. _What the fuck are you doing?! Just shut up already!_

Y/N: “I barely looked and-…I’m gonna stop now.” I stuff my face with pizza and sit at the opposite end of the counter. He begins to look at my hand questionably as I lift the slice to my mouth. He looks at it with a quizzical stare.

Damien: “So uh, I just wanted to thank you for grabbing my razor earlier…” A mischievous look washes over his face.

I stop mid-bite and freeze, taking the slice out of my mouth and setting it down. _FUCK. MY NAIL POLISH._ I curl my fingers into my palms to hide my nails.

Y/N: “So you knew that was me…?” _Play it off like you don’t know, yes._

The corners of his mouth upturn to a smirk. He takes a bite of his slice, confirming my question with a gentle _mhm_. I let out a heavy, defeated sigh.

Y/N: “I was looking for aloe. Shayne said it was down the hall and I didn’t know what else to do but just go in and grab it…I was uh, having an allergic reaction to something. It was an emergency.” His expression softens.

Damien: “Oh, are you alright now? It wasn’t a problem, I just, I remember seeing your nail polish - and Shayne's not the type to rock that.” He gives a half smile. “Are you doing better now? That’s way more important…”

_Why must he be such a gentleman? I’m going to physically implode if he keeps this up…_

Y/N: “I was just getting a little nervous that’s all. I break out in some pretty gnarly hives when I get nervous.” I think for a moment and decide to just tell it straight. “Less nervous and more panic attack, really…but I’m all good! Pinky swear.” I hold out my pinky, reassuring him with a gentle smile.

Shayne: “That is SO not fair! You’re a cheater! CHEATER!!!”

Damien and I shoot our attention over to the couch, my pinky still held out for him to take. Shayne has a hysterical look on his face, pointing a defensive finger straight at Courtney and trying not to laugh. Courtney looks heated. Before I could say anything, I feel something interlock my pinky. I turn my head back around to see Damien’s taken up my offer. He smiles back at me tightening the grip on his end and swaying our woven pinkies side to side. I giggle.

Y/N: “Thanks for not leaving me hangin’.” I let go and start to sip my sprite, turning back to the couch to see the shit show unfold.

Courtney: “I won bitch! Kong knows how to kick ass and he kicked Peach’s ass straight off the platform!”

Courtney throws the controller down on the couch, standing up with a jolt from her seated position and punching the air aggressively. Watching her move around like an idiot sends me straight into a giggle fit. I struggle to hold the Sprite in my mouth that’s just about ready to spew out, my hand cupping underneath my chin to try and catch any unwanted drips. I swallow and set my solo cup down on the kitchen counter, laughing so hard the sides of my stomach start to ache. Damien’s on the other side of the counter, laughing just as hard. We’ve been at the dorm for almost three hours now playing Mario Party, downing sodas, and scarfing down pizzas.

Damien: “She won fair and square man, I hate to tell ya.”

Shayne: “No way. You saw her nudge me like, 20 times! Threw me off my game.” He shakes his head in disappointment.

Damien: “I told you not to choose Peach, Shayne. You’re an idiot.”

Shayne: “Whatever.” Shayne pouts, throwing his controller onto the couch and laying his head back, defeated and tired. “I think we should call it a night. I don’t know about you guys but I’m pooped.”

Courtney: “Yeah, I think Y/N and I are gonna hit the hay too, we have English super early tomorrow morning.” She looks over at me with tired eyes. I want to stay, but I know we’re gonna suffer in the morning if we do.

Y/N: “Yeah, probably best…but this weekend we should do this again. It was a good time tonight, right Shayne?” I look at him over on the couch with a playful grin. He shakes his head and laughs.

Shayne: “Yeah yeah, I’m down to kick all your asses any day.” Courtney rolls her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment. _He’s gonna give her a migraine eventually for sure._

Damien: “This Saturday then. Maybe I’ll cook too, I’m sure Shayne would love that.”

Shayne: “Shayne would.” Courtney and I chuckled.

We said our goodbyes and headed out to our dorm. The night surely wasn’t young anymore. We were ready to crash immediately…and that’s exactly what we did. Court and I were “no shower no prep” type exhausted. I hit that REM like nobody’s business, hoping that the next day would be just as good as the night before.


End file.
